1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ultrasound device, and more particularly, to a hand-held or hand-carried ultrasound device that displays a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, in order to generate a 3D ultrasound image, large machines were required. These machines used transducers having a 1D array of elements, which required complicated circuitry and a complex rocking or back-and-forth movement of the transducer to generate the 3D image. Due to their size and complexity, these machines required large power supplies and heavy power cords, which made these machines even less portable. Furthermore, these machines have not utilized recent advances in computer technology, which allow complex signal processing to be achieved with small chip components. Thus, previous 3D ultrasound machines were either completely stationary, moveable on a cart which weighed 300–400 pounds, or fitted into a large case which was transported in a vehicle trunk, but were too heavy to be carried by hand. These machines were expensive to build and operate, and due to their size, ultrasound analysis could only be performed in certain locations. Although previous portable ultrasound devices were able to generate a 2D image, the circuitry necessary to perform the beamforming, rendering and other processing necessary to generate a 3D image was too large to allow for portability.